If We Part
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: A what-if story about the season two ending. Claire's back and normal... well almost. With Trollmarlet over run with Gumm-gumms, and a new problem arising, Jim is the only key to saving trollkind, and the girl he loves. A re-do of season two ending and beginning of season three. Jlaire story. Enjoy!
1. Lost

**Heyo! Welcome to my first Troll Hunters fanfic! I've written stories for How To Train Your Dragon and Stranger Things, but watched this recently and got obsessed with it. I finished season two, but was bugged with the last episode. I have decided to write a what-if kind of thing, that will expand into more of a story. Season 2 spoiler! Enjoy and review! Takes place when Claire uses the staff. I will change things up, but just a little.**

 **This WILL have a happy ending! I promise! This is just my version of the season two ending**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Lost**

 **Jim's P.O.V**

I watched as Claire walked up those stairs. My heart was pounding in my ears, the panicked chatter among the trolls, making me feel dizzy.

"Wait, Claire! What are you doing?"

"There's another way, Jim!" _No no no no!_

 _"_ You can't make a portal that big!"

"It'll kill you!" Toby yelled. He was yelling at a wall. She was to stubborn. She wasn't going to listen. She furrowed her brows and stood up straight.

"If we do nothing, we're all dead!" Claire shouted. There were more panicked whispers amount the crowd. I gulped. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost her.

"You would do the same! You did do the same!" She shouted, gripping the staff tighter. I had to retort.

"I wasn't thinking! There's got to be another way!" _No no no! I can't lose you._ The wall was starting to break, the floor rumbling underneath us.

"You saved my brother, let me save you!" She grabbed the staff and focused her vision. Her hands started to shake and purple smoke pooled out of the staff as it gathered around her and swirled around the room. Claire's hands shook as she gave a painful groan.

"Claire!" I screamed. I couldn't lose her. She was threatening her one life to save us. Her feet stared to lift off the ground and I watched in horror as those big, beautiful, brown eyes turn into darkness. Like all the light had been sucked out of her.

I couldn't watch it. I shoved my way through people and charged up the stairs and grabbed onto her staff. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jim! I don't have a good enough emotional connection!" She chocked out focusing as hard as she could. The purple smoke that came from the staff was impressive, but was clearly hurting her.

"I need something emotional to focas on!" She tried to shout this, but it came more as a painful whisper. I felt my heart catch in my throat as I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. I didn't know if it would be enough.

The next few seconds were a blur. I know other people grabbed onto the staff, and I knew at some point that Claire and I parted. The next thing I knew, I was outside. In the calming fall air.

Their were quiet whispers amount the trolls. I opened my eyes slowly, with my head pounding. I sat up and waited for my vision to clear. I groaned and stood slowly. Then it hit me.

"C-Claire? CLAIRE!?" I screamed leaping to my feet and punching my way through the gathering crowd. In the center was Arrrgggg. He was holding something. He was holding her.

"Claire? No! No, No, No, No!" I rushed towards them and slid onto my knees. Arrrgggg opened his arms slowly, allowing me to get to her.

"No no no. Claire. Come on, please be okay." She gave a tiny groan and started to open her eyes. They were her normal big brown eyes.

"J-Jim?" I felt my eyes tear up as I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. It's okay. You saved us." She coughed weakly and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them again almost painfully.

"Jim. I-I can't." I shook my head and allowed a tear to run my cheek.

"Yes. You. Can. You're the strongest person I know. You'll be okay. You have to be." I whispered. She gently reached up and laid her hand on my cheek. She gave another cough and groaned in pain. She was dying.

"No no no. Claire! Please you can't leave me. I can't do this without you. I can't lose you." She gave a tiny smile.

"You can. Jim, you can do anything. Even without me... I can lose you either." She closed her eyes once more, and I held my breath until they opened.

"No! Claire, please. Please hold on! I can't imagine a world with you in it. Please..." Her breath slowed and was uneven. Her eyes still had the faintest light in them.

"I... can't imagine a world without you either." Another tear slid down my cheek as she wiped it away with her thumb. She took a deep breath.

"Please... Claire. I-...I love you."

"I-" Her eyes closed and her chest stopped rising and falling. Her hand fell from my face.

The tears were let free. Toby came to my side and put a hand on my back, the tears flowing down his reddened face. Blinky came forward and Arrrgggg wrapped her body in his arms. Away from view.

"No!" I pulled open his arms, my angry tears running down my face. I let the amulet fall from my chest as my armor disappeared. I grabbed her lifeless body from Arrrgggg and held her tightly.

"No. No. No." I whispered. I put my hand to her face and watched her pale and motionless face. I waited for her to wake. I knew she wouldn't.

"I-I can't believe it." Toby whispered.

"She... She's gone-" Blinky spoke his voice breaking. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my arms into the air and yelled out every curse word I knew. I cursed at Gunmar. I cursed the amulet. I cursed the world. I cursed myself. This was my fault. If I never told her about being the troll hunter, she would never be dead. Because of me.

I finished and collapsed, my body racking with sobs. I think that we were all crying, but I didn't notice. The second felt like hours. I took a deep breath. I stood.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill everyone of those god forsaken son of a-"

"Jim. You must think clearly. You could only hurt yourself more. Claire wouldn't want that." I sighed.

"How in the heck am I supposed to explain this! To the school! To her parents!"

"We won't." Toby said taking a shaky breath. "We can use the mask. Just until we can think of a way to explain this." I nodded, but I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Claire was gone.

"Master Jim. We need to lay low. We need to get the trolls to a cave. You need to go home."

"No! No, I'm not leaving her! I-I can't." Tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"Jim. We have to." Toby said. I knew he was right. I finally stood, letting go of her limp hand. I kissed her cold forehead and turned. I gulped and choked down another sob. "O-okay."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I know it's very different from the original ending, but don't worry it WILL have a happy ending! Did you catch my little HTTYD quote? Let me know what you think, and if I should continue. Check out my other stories! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Endless Hours

**Hello! Here is another chapter! I didn't think I'd get it out so soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm sorry if it's slow. This is about Jim adjusting to life without Claire. Don't worry, happy ending will come. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Endless Hours**

 **Jim's P.O.V**

 **3 Days Later...**

The throbbing feeling my head was getting, was to much to handle. The clock flashed 4:00. Time to get up. If I was being honest, I was glad that the endless night was over. I hadn't slept. Not since...

I shoved my blankets that I kicked off my bed halfway through the night, back onto my bed in a bunch. I wasn't even going to bother making the bed. I got dressed, made myself a quick lunch, and grabbed that stupid mask, before heading over to Claire's. Or now it was just the Nuñez. The poor family now had lost their daughter. And they didn't even know it yet.

I crawled in through the window and put on the mask. I wandered around the room, and stumbled upon her desk with the photo's of her and her family and friends. I looked at them, smiling at her bright happy face. I then found a photo of the two of us. It was right after we rescued Chompsky. I held the photo with shaky hands.

It was the two of us smiling and laughing, while eating candy rocks down in troll market. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. We would never have a moment like that again. I would never hear that gentle laugh or her beautiful smile. I held the small photo, carefully running my fingers over the two of us. Footsteps.

I shoved the picture in my pocket and put the mask on as quickly as possible. Mrs. Nuñez came in and gave an odd look.

"Claire, dear? You okay?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah. I just couldn't sleep. That's all." She gave a skeptical nod.

"Well Alright. I just heard some noises that's all." I gave her the thumbs up, and went about doing Claire's normal morning chores. I tried to stay clear of her family. It normally worked fine, until I was confronted. By not one, but both parents.

"Claire? Why are you acting so weird? Is it that damn boy?"

"Yes Claire! You've been nothing but trouble since you've met him! He is not a good influence!"

"Whoa Mom! Dad! It's not Jim. I-I'm just really stressed with... school stuff."

"School stuff?! That's your excuse? You are falling behind, and you are never home! You tell me right now what is going on!"

"Unless we don't want to know!" Her father spat.

"Stop! Me and Jim aren't doing anything! I am stressed about school and friends! Can't you for once just listen to me?!... oh wait you normally don't think I exist until I mess up this perfect little family!"

And with that I stormed out of the house. I was fuming. And I wasn't even Claire. As I jumped on my bike, I heard Mr. Nuñez yell out the front door.

"You are forbidden to see that boy!" I threw him a glare and pedaled off. Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I ripped the mask off and tossed it into my bag. I rode by myself for a while, to lost in angry thoughts to focas.

"Uh Jimbo! Here are you going? School's that way." I blinked a couple of times and looked back at Toby.

"Uh... right. When did you get here?" Toby rolled his eyes, but you could see the sadness behind them.

" I've been riding next to you for the last ten minute!" Oh was all I said as we entered the campus.

* * *

I barely made it through the day. I only thought of her, and stared at her empty seat. Once the final bell rang, I was up and out of the room before anyone else had thought of standing.

I grabbed my bike and sped out past town lines, and into the woods. I traveled for another twenty minutes, before I made it to a large cave entrance that sat behind a waterfall. I went around it carefully, so I wouldn't get wet and rushed right in.

Most of the trolls were sitting and chatting quietly, trying to shove the emotions of losing their home away. I rushed to Blinky and Arrrgggghh.

"Ah master Jim! I'm glad you're here. We need to-"

"Is she still here?" Blinky's face fell and gave a slight nod. Arrrgggghh moved out of the way to reveal the flat long rock that had Claire's body on it. It was decorated with small gems and purple and white flowers. Her eyes were closed comfortably. I felt my heart cry in pain.

I took Claire's hand in my own and sat on the edge of the rock facing her.

"Claire. It's me, Jim. I know that y-you're gone, but I... just don't know how to move on without you." Blinky stepped away and Arrrgggghh turned his back on me, allowing me and Claire some privacy.

"Today was much harder than the last few. I got into a fight with your parents, but it was their fault. I'm so sorry Claire." Tears ran down my cheeks.

"You just can't be gone. You mean to much." You were such a great friend, sister, trollhunter, and girlfriend. I can't just leave you behind as if nothing is wrong. I love you. I know you can't hear me, but I can't just not say it to you. You mean the world to me, and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you..."

I wiped my eyes and stood. I reluctantly let go of her hand and rentered the main area. Toby and Arrrgggghh were trying to play a board game while Blinky was reading.

"Blinky? Whatcha reading?"

"Just another book. One that I saved." I nodded and went over to Toby.

"Hey Jim. Don't leave me like that man."

"Sorry Tobes." Toby gave me a sad smile and watched my face carefully. I knew he could tell what I was feeling. I was about to sit down with them when I heard a happy squeal.

"Oh! By the gods! Master Jim! Arrrgggghh! Toby! Come look! I found a way? I found a way!" He was dancing around swinging the book careless ply in his arms.

"To stop Gunmar?" Toby asked getting excited.

"No! To get her back!" He laughed and danced around Arrrgggghh.

"Get who?"

"Claire, Jim! I'm going to get your girl back!"

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Let me know what you think! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Tears

**Bonjour, ça va? Hehe. Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3! I'm super excited to write this one! Review please!**

 **Also, if anyone has any one-shot ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Tears**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

"You what!?" Jim exclaimed excitedly. He couldn't believe it. He was going to get Claire back. _His_ Claire.

"I can get Claire back! It's no easy task, but I suspect that if we do it correctly, she will be back from the dead good as new!" Blinky was now skipping around the room as if he was stepping on hot coals.

"We're gonna get Claire back! We're gonna get Claire back!" Toby sang as he danced around the room with Arrrgggghh.

"Well! What do we need to do!?" Blinky shushed Jim and read further into the book. His face fell.

"What? What is it?" Jim spoke up once more, his voice cracking with worry.

"Master Jim. When Claire used the staff, she released an incredible amount of dark magic, that needed a beacon to be able to function. She used all her strength into making a portal that she became a new beacon for the magic to take control of. That amount of dark magic corrupts the soul, and all at one time, is what... killed her."

Jim winced at the words trying not to look back at his lifeless girlfriend.

"However." Blinky said, clearing his throat. "She is still a beacon and the dark magic is still in her. With the following ingredients, I suspect that it will remove the dark magic and awaken her soul to light magic once more."

Jim smiled for the first time since Claire's death. "I can get her back." He mumbled. He walked back over to her and took her cold hand in his own.

"I'm going to get to back. And I promise I'm never, ever going to let anything happen to you ever again. That's a promise." He sighed and gently kissed her forehead.

"Alright Blinky, what do we need?" Blinky's eyes scanned the pages quickly, his fingers skimming down the page listing the ingredients to himself. He paused.

"Well... I'm afraid I have both good news and since the circumstances that we are currently under, some bad news."

"What's that mean?" Toby asked trying to see what Blinky was reading.

"For starters, we need to acquire a piece of the heartstone." Jim groaned. That meant sneaking into troll market. Without getting caught.

"We will also need... well I guess that won't be to hard of a task."

"What will?" Jim asked.

"In order to save Claire we need the tear of someone she loved. So we just need you to cry, and we will have that task complete."

"Whoa whoa whoa! S-she- she doesn't love me! I mean that's a big step in a relationship and I don't-"

"But. You say love to her." Arrrgggghh said softly. Jim's eyes widened with sadness.

"You did what!?" Toby yelled.

"She was dying! What chance did I have to ever tell her that again?" Jim collapsed onto a rock. He sighed sadly.

"I don't know if she loved me, so we need to be safe rather than sorry. I will get the tears of her parents. That should work." Blinky nodded.

"If you are so sure."

* * *

 **Jim's P.O.V**

I silently cursed as I hid behind another rock. Soldiers were marching down the main roads of troll market. It didn't look the same. It was dark and gloomy. And eeriely quiet. Once it was clear, I quickly made my way to the center of troll market, to the heartstone.

I reached the once bright beautiful symbol of the troll world and sighed sadly. Gunmar had taken all the power from the magnificent stone. It was now a dull grey. I gripped the small chisel in my hand and carved a small portion of the stone into my hand. It was still grey. I held it tightly in my hand as I slipped away from troll market.

Once I was in the clear and out of my armor, I took out the list things Blinky needed.

-Heartstone piece

-Pine Crystal

-Pink Sand

-Himalayan salt

-Tears of ones loved

I almost had everything. Toby had gone to get the salt and sand, and Arrrgggghh had gotten the pine crystal. I pulled out my phone and called Toby.

"What's up Jimbo?"

"I got the heartstone. Do you have everything else?"

"Yup! We're already waiting for you. What's taking so long?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to get her mom and dad's tears."

"Oooooo. Good luck with that. You did kinda tick them off yesterday."

"Yeah don't remind me. I'll have to figure something out. I'll be back by 10. Okay?" I heard Toby start to say something but I had already hung up. I sighed and walked up the stairs of the Nuñez home. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hello- Oh it's you. What do you want?!" Mr. Nuñez spat.

"Uh... Mr. Nuñez, sir? Is Claire here?"

"She's not with you!?" I shook my head. I could see him thinking of a place his daughter could be.

"Well, Uh... since she isn't, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mrs. Nuñez."

Mr. Nuñez started to close the door when his wife called from the kitchen. "Let him in! I want to hear what he has to say." He gave me a scowl and widened the door once more, but not in a welcoming way. I entered and made my way to the back. I gripped the tiny black pouch in my hand. This plan better work. It had to work. For Claire's sake.

Mrs. Nuñez looked at me, ready to hear what nonsense I had to say.

"Umm... Mr. and Mrs. Nuñez? This is going to be a lot to take in but... I need to explain some things about Claire and I."

Mr. Nuñez eyes widened then is brow furrowed with rage. He pounded his fist on the table and stood.

"If my girl is pregnant bec-"

"What!? No! That's not it! I would never! This is more serious." They both looked at each other silently agreeing that I was crazy.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must never tell anyone! You got that?" They didn't move.

"Got that!?" I snapped. They nodded, still shocked by the sudden tone.

"You want to know where Claire has been disappearing to all the time? All the unexplained cuts and bruises? Lower than perfect grades? Well... they are all because Claire has a second life. With me. With our friend Toby. We are secretly...Trollhunters."

They looked at me. "That's it. I'm calling the police." I panicked.

"Wait no! I can prove it!" I pulled out my amulet.

"For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!" I transformed and as I looked back up at them, their expressions changed.

"All of this... all of what I'm saying is real. A-and I will tell you everything if you want." They nodded.

"The trashed house? The odd personality switch? T-that was all t-this?" I nodded.

"Claire had this magic staff that could make her teleport places. She saved our butts several times." Mrs. Nuñez gasped a little.

"H-had?" _Shoot._ I looked down at the floor.

"Um... well that's the next part. Three days ago, while to trying to save all of troll market, dark magic corrupted her soul... and..." I couldn't even say it. Tears ran down my face. As I raised my head to meet their eyes, Mrs. Nuñez co reed her mouth and gasped. She looked at me with worry.

"S-she..." I nodded. My hands curled into fists around the black pouch, and transformed back into my normal clothes.

"B-but, That's not possible! We saw her this morning!" I shook my head.

"That was me. We have magical masks that can make us look like another person when we put it on. I needed to do that until I could properly tell you."

At that moment I saw more Fury in Mr. Nuñez's eyes, that I had ever seen.

"You fail to tell us that our daughter died three days ago!? Because of something you got her into!" He stood. He looked about ready to punch me. That was my chance. I launched forward with the small glass vial from my back pocket and caught two tears that were dripping off of Mrs. Nuñez's chin. She screamed in surprise as I felt a heavy blow to the stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I scrambled forward again and jumped over a chair. The chair caught my foot and flew backwards, right into Mr. Nuñez. The news about his daughter had already brought tears to his eyes, but a chair to the stomach made them spill. I grabbed one of his tears, put the cap on and opens the black pouch. I put my hand in, pulled out the silver dust and threw it.

* * *

"Jimbo! Did you get them! Did you put the forgetting dust on them?" I nodded and handed the tube to Blinky.

He mixed the ingredients together carefully into the pot of melted pine crystal. Toby watched curiously. I sighed, happy that collecting tears was over with.

"Master Jim? I dare say we are ready."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Cliffhanger! I will update in a day or two, that's a promise! Next chapter is going to be short! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Return

**Heyo! Welcome back! Here is the big chapter! Will Claire come back? Here we go!**

 **I highly suggest listening to 'Forbidden Friendship' by John Powell from HTTYD. For some reason, it just works with this chapter. Enjoy! Let me know if you listened to the song while reading it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Return**

 **Jim's P.O.V**

"Okay! Master Jim, if you would give me your hand." I held out my hand anxiously waiting. He put a small handful of the goopy mixture into my hand.

"Rub the cure in this symbol on both of her wrists." He showed me a picture of a troll symbol. I nodded and did so. Toby and Arrrgggghh watched curiously as Blinky wrote another symbol on her forehead.

"Now we mush read the incantation and when the cure starts to glow...run." We nodded without argument. Blinky cleared his throat and began to recite the incantation. I held Claire's hand and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this would work.

Blinky kept speaking what sounded like gibberish for a while longer, before their was silence. I opened my eyes.

"Why isn't it working!?" I asked sounding more angry than I had thought. Blinky scanned through the pages once more.

"I...I don't know." He kept looking.

"Well?" I asked. My stomach contorted into knots.

"I think it is because one of our ingredients isn't strong enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Jim, do you remember when Claire was using the staff to create a large enough portal to save us?"

I nodded thinking back to the day I lost her.

"She needed a strong emotional connection to release the dark magic. To do that, you kissed her."

I nodded. It was our last kiss.

"I dare say that if we put your tears in the cure, the emotions that come from it, will be enough to release the dark magic." I nodded once again, still confused of how this was going to work.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focas. Something that will make me cry. I had been on the verge of tears all week, why all of a sudden could I not cry?

"Anything?" I grunted.

"No! I can't work under this pressure!" I squeezed my eyes so tight that it hurt. _Come on Jim! Don't be usel_ _ess again! You couldn't save her the first time, don't screw it up again!_

That did it. I thought of her face. Her smile as I told her I loved her. Claire's lifeless form. _My_ Claire. I felt a tear roll slowly don't my face. Toby cheered and Blinky collected it.

"Is everyone ready?" We all nodded, and I gripped Claire's hand. Slowly he poured my tears drops on her wrists and forehead. We waited. Nothing. I wanted to scream. To curse every bad word I knew.

Then...The cure started to glow. Brighter and brighter. Blinky's eyes widened.

"We need to run!" I wasn't sure why, but wasted no time as we all ran towards the exit of the cave. I glanced behind my shoulder, but was nearly blinded by the swirling purple smoke and lights that now took up the cave.

I stumbled forward and hit the ground with a thud. I whipped around and moved back, as a strong wind blew through my hair and streams of purple and black danced in the air. I watched in horror as the dark magic took one last swirl and then exploded. Then just like that, it was gone.

I wasted no time. I flew from my spot and over to Claire. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed. I grabbed her hand.

"Ugh! Come on! Come on! Claire wake up!" I shouted. I glanced at the others. They stepped back saddened, and wanting to give me privacy. A tear rolled down my cheek and hit hers. I wiped it away with my thumb and kept my hand there.

"Come on Claire!" I whispered.

"Come back to me." I gave her hand another squeeze. I pushed strands of hair behind her ear and held my warm hand on her cold cheek.

"Please, Claire I need you. Just give my hand a squeeze. Please. I know this is all my fault. I know I couldn't save you, but please just give me a sign." I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against hers. I let out a small whimper and let another tear fall onto her cheek.

Her smaller soft hand was still in my larger one. I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand. My eyes widened.

I lifted my head and stared at our interlocked hands. I held my breath and waited. Again. I felt a small movement of her index finger.

"C-Claire?" I whispered. Another movement in her finger. Than her chest. It rose that fell quickly. I waited. Again it happened.

And I watched as those big beautiful brown eyes opened once again to meet me.

"J-Jim?" She asked, her voice hoarse. I smiled for the first time all week. Her voice was was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

I pulled her into a tight hug and cried happily into her shoulder. I felt her weakly hold me back. Slowly I pulled away to get another look, to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah. Claire it's me. I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't." I let out a soft chuckle.

"I came close." She smiled lightly and put her hand up over mine, which was still on cupping her face. I started to lean in. She did the same. I came inches from kissing her, when we were toppled.

"Claire! You're okay! Oh we missed you!" Blinky, Arrrgggghh, and Toby held us in a group hug, smiling and laughing.

"Okay. Okay. Let the faire Claire have her space. She still needs to earn back her strength." We all stood back, and Toby and Arrrgggghh left the room. Blinky looked at me and turned to leave.

"You can take care of her for a little while. I think you need her right now more than anyone." I nodded a silent thank you and watched him leave. I came back around and sat on the edge of the rock bed. Claire laid back and sighed contently.

"Its good to be back." I nodded. I suddenly felt embarrassed. Like I had said something I shouldn't have.

"Jim? You okay?" I nodded meekly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I gave her a small smile. She shook her head.

"No you aren't. Something's wrong. You can tell me."

"I just felt like I've said a lot of things, and I shouldn't have really said them. I-I mean I meant them but, it was just to early but I thought you were going to die! You did die! I j-just you know, in the m-moment I-"

"Like when you said I l-love you?" I felt my heartbeat quicken and my eyes widened. I froze.

"It's funny you know, when you're dying. You're not worried. It's like the world is calm. At peace. And theres not a problem. And as you feel yourself leaving, you can feel each sense slowly going. I could feel my hearing go last. I heard what you said, Jim."

I nodded. "Y-you're not m-mad?" She shook her head and took my hand. I took a deep breath.

"I meant it you know." She gave me a soft smile.

"I left to early." I cocked my head and looked at her.

"What?"

"I left to early. I couldn't finish my sentence." She paused and looked at me.

"I love you Jim." My heart just about stopped. I couldn't think clearly. Words came out of my mouth before I could even think them.

"I love you too." She smiled at me and before I knew it, we were kissing. I felt on top of the world. I had thought I would never kiss her again. Here I was, kissing the girl I loved more than anything else on the planet. If I had died right there, I would have died the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

 **Thats it! Thanks so much for the support! If you want a sequel I got one in mind, so let me know! I am doing an HTTYD story and will do that first. Please go check that out! Thanks again and review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. PART 2: Back To Normal

**Hello! I'm super excited for doing another part! Things are about to get serious... haha.**

 **Let's get right into it!**

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Chapter 1: Back to Normal**

"Claire! Where have you been young lady? It's 1a.m! Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

I looked at them almost shocked. They looked more angry than worried. I hated when they yelled at me, which was rare since we were supposed to be this perfect family. Perfect families don't yell.

"I-I was just-"

"With that damn boy?!" My father spat, his face was hot with anger. I felt a chill go down my back. I stepped back my heart suddenly racing.

"What? No. I had a busy day... I needed some air." I lied. I had gotten good at lying. So good, that it became a habit. I didn't even feel sorry. But they could not know.

"For 10 hours?! You were supposed to be home after school! Since when have you become so disobedient?!" My mother came closer to my face. My dad crossed his arms his finger beating to the same beat of my mother impatiently tapping the floor.

My father muttered an 'oh god.'

"Well! I knew this damn boy was at fault. He's done nothing but trouble for you. I bet he doesn't even care!" My father cursed, not even hiding the fact that he blamed Jim. Perfect families don't curse.

"I swear when I get my hands on him!" My father swore his face twitching with anger. My mother pushed hair behind her ear and grunted. She was waiting for the truth.

My face became hot. My hands forming fists and my jaw tightly clenched. My brows furrowed and I felt an explosion inside of me. My vision suddenly became red, my breathing heavy and heart pumping out of my chest. My knuckles turned white as I dug my fingernails deeper into my skin.

"Jim!? My _boyfriend_ has done nothing wrong! I am fine!" I shot at my parents with a boiling rage. They looked shocked at the sudden outburst. I was too, but I didn't stop there.

"You just can't except that I'm not your perfect daughter in this perfect family! Well news flash: I'm not perfect!" I was screaming by the time I finished my little rant. I glanced at my parents eyes. They were more shocked then anything. I shook my head slightly, my breath heavy. My eyes widened in surprise. I had no idea what came over me.

Before my parents had time to yell back, I had already made it up the stairs, stomping into my room. The stairs moaned under my angry pounding and creaked in relief as the weight was released. I groaned and flopped onto my bed. I wondered where such rage could have come from. My head pounded and my body still felt weak from earlier.

I had died! If only my parents could understand...

Understand. My breath became labored as I shoved away the feeling of tears in my eyes. What was with the sudden emotions. Was it hormones, or a side affect of dying? I didn't understand. Jim. Jim would understand, he always did. And he loved me.

He loved me. That was more than my parents ever said. He knew me as a person. He knew my likes and dislikes. He knew my birthday. Heck, he even had a general idea of my monthly cycle! And was completely cool about it. He cared about me and would risk his life to save me. He did save me.

I pulled out my phone. I stared at the black screen. I could see the stray tears rolling down my cheeks, reflected in the screen. I clicked the home button and opened my most recent messages. I had hundreds, asking where I was and about homework.

I ignored them all and clicked on Jim's name. The last text he sent was the wonky face emoji. Four days ago. Just hours before I died. I chocked back the rock in my throat. I clicked the phone icon and watched my phone vibrate as a tear dropped off my chin and landed on the screen. With the second vibrate, Jim picked up.

"Claire!? You okay?" Those were his first words. I lost it there. I collapsed my head into my hands my phone shaking in my right hand. I inhaled a shaky breath and sniffed.

"Y-yeeeah..." I trailed off, trying everything I could to not cry. I wanted to pound my fists on the walls. I held my breath, but my chest shook, lungs screaming for air.

"Claire. Hold on. Stay there, I'll be over in a few."

"What?... no! Jim they'll kill you!" I shook my head my eyes watering again.

"I know." It was all he said before the line disconnected. I folded my legs underneath me as I sat staring at the phone. I gulped. A million things slammed into my head. A sudden thought startled me out of my daze.

 _I turned my head, gripping my staff in my hand. I crinckled my nose and shouted as my parents screamed in pain and shock as I sucked them into the shadow relem._

A knock on the window woke me out of it. It was Jim. Without hesitation he lifted the window and crawled in. He geunted and closed my window quietly. He turned to see the reflection of my tear stained cheeks from the soft glow outside. His eyes widened and hurried over. I felt like a little kid reaching my arms out for him until his body slammed into mine holding me into his chest. I wrapped around his torso and buried my face into his shirt. I held in my desire to scream. I wasn't sure why I wanted too. I just felt an anger

"Uh... Claire. I can't breathe." Jim whispered with a nervous chuckle. I let go surprised. I stared at my trembling hands. I looked at him nervously. I felt afraid to touch him. I didn't trust myself to control my emotional state.

"Hey, Hey it's okay." He whispered soothingly and crawled into bed next to me. He gently gathered me in his arms held his arms around my back. I wrapped my arms back around his torso and hid my face in his stomach and let myself cry. Not very much, but enough to leave a wet mark.

I felt his lips brush the top of my head and his fingers run through my hair, taking out each clip slowly, letting my lions mane for hair loose.

I felt myself calm down finally, but I didn't move from my spot. I never wanted to move.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He hesitated with his question, but I nodded into his shirt. I lifted my head slowly watching his gaze as he smiled softly at me.

"I felt angry." He cocked his head.

"I mean, a rage I've never felt before. I shouted at my parents like never before. I felt my face heat up. I was... I was afraid at the sudden anger. I don't understand. I must've just snapped, but I couldn't control it. Then you were the first person you might understand." I gulped, my throat dry and ready to cough another sob.

"Hey, it's okay. It's probably just a side affect. We can talk to Blinky in the morning. I'm sure he has an answer." I shook my head.

"No. not now. He has more than enough to worry about right now. We can't trouble him." Jim bit his lip, but nodded.

"Okay. Just let me know if it happened again." I could hear the worry in his voice. The slight tremble in his fingertips. The rapidly beating of his chest. I bit my lip and avoided looking at his eyes.

"Yeah. I promise." He sighed and relaxed, leaning back. I rested my cheek on his chest, and curled my self in between his legs as he pulled a sheet over me and kissed the top of my head.

"Get some rest. You need it." I chuckled.

"I was just dead Jim. I feel so alive!" He chuckled into my hair.

"Fair point. But you still have stuff to get to tomorrow." I groaned.

"No. can I stay here forever?" I spoke into his chest.

"As much as I'd say yes, we can't. There's school." I grunted again. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"I love you Claire."

"Even when I'm this mess?" I looked at him searching for his thoughts. He smiled.

"Even when you're a mess." I sighed, finally the black hole in my chest settling down. I felt my eyes get heavy and dozed off to the steady beat of Jim's heart.

 **...**

Sun leaked through my windows as I lifted up my tired head. I glanced around my empty room as the vents of last night came crashing back. I smiled and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I was in my bed with several blankets falling off me. I noticed a note at my bedside.

 _Claire,_

 _I went home, Incase your parents found us. Call me when your up and moving._

 _See you soon,_

 _Jim_

I sighed and tucked the not under my pillow. I stood and stretched, feeling so much better since my outburst. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was clean and back to normal color. My lips were slightly dry, an de my hair a mess of waves.

I looked closer, examining the features on my face. I stumbled back with a gasp as I saw for a split second, my eyes flash a deep red.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some reviews! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
